


Boldness

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: There’s no way of escaping him now, not even the hatch can save you.
Relationships: Ji-woon hak - Relationship, Ji-woon hak x reader, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Boldness

When new killers and survivors appear in the realm it’s always noticeable right away but these new people certainly stood out like sore thumbs. Perhaps the entity had gotten bored with the standard killers and survivors. The new survivor was gorgeous attractive woman and believe it or not the killer was also extremely attractive or so that’s what I’ve heard from the other survivors.

Survivor’s seemed to be gossiping a lot more than the other times someone new showed up and from what I heard the killer was a lot more human than most killers aside from his unsettling and soul boring eyes. I honestly didn’t know how true all this was, I hadn’t faced him yet and didn’t really want but that didn’t mean I wasn’t curious about how he looked and if the rumors were true or not.

The trial begins utterly quiet. I’m alone with nothing but the generator keeping me company and the occasional crow cawing at me, annoying me a little each time it does. By the time the generator is nearly completed my heart starts to race, a survivors only indication the killer was getting close. I crept quietly away and ducking behind a bit of cover. Foot steps sped past my hiding spot, Curious of what killer it was I peered out of my hiding spot. It took me a second to register that was not a survivor but the new killer.

For whatever reason finding out it was the new killer made me nervous, I brushed off the thoughts and returned to my generator to finish it. Thankfully 3 generators are done, one teammate is dead and another one is on their third hook and on top of that the last 4 generators are near each other which is never a good sign then again the killer is new and probably doesn’t know about the 3 generator strategy.

Someone else is hooked but their not dead yet, I hoped that the other survivor would save well I tried to work on the middle generator to push the other ones out further. It isn’t long before another teammate is dead, my last remaining teammate didn’t save the other person as I had hoped they would, I don’t know if their doing anything at all. I push the negative thoughts and finish the generator, hiding away just as my last teammate is knocked down nearby. panic is surging in me at this rate.

‘why am I so nervous? he’s just another killer after all.’

Peering around the corner I spot Jeff on a hook about 20 feet from me and the new killer stopped in his tracks searching with his bright yellow eyes. They rapidly look around until our eyes meet, I gasp ducking back quickly making a break for it as his foot steps followed laughter erupted from him, the panic is controlling my movements now. Jeff kills himself on hook for me to find hatch but I had no high hopes of finding it. A knife flies past me and another grazes my arm, one more finds its place in my leg as I turn the corner searching desperately as the killers laugh grow louder and closer by the second.

I cut a corner and loose his line of sight for a minute and vault a window ducking to evade a frenzy of knifes missing me as I charge towards the shack with him still in hot pursuit. Nearing the shack I can’t see but I’m sure I hear the hatch inside the shack, in a moment of pure panic I throw myself over the window still looking backwards for him,  I slam into something inside the shack. Immediately I try to scrambled upwards my mind quickly registering what’s beneath me is warm and my hands are on his bare chest, he has my wrists in vice grip 

“How bold of you.” His smooth voice rolled out as I met his eye, He smiling cockily and his eyes are slightly lidded. I can’t stop the heat from reaching my face. Instinctively I try to lift my hands off his chest and partially attempt to stand but I’m pulled down back right back down onto him, my face is buried in his chest, he smells strong of iron and it makes me sick. His arm wraps itself around me holding me smothering me in a poisonous embrace before I can even try to get back up.

  
“Enjoy this, few get so close..” he murmurs pure mockery laced through out his smooth voice, I can hear him slid a knife from his jacket but he doesn’t seem to notice when I do the same.

”you’ve come so close yet so far... I will say you have your charm-“ I cut him off without hesitation I stab his shoulder pinning him against the hardwood floor and rolled off him. Desperately I crawled towards the hatch, a hand gripped my ankle attempting to drag me back but I gripped the edge of the hatch. He stabs my leg I scream and my grip loosens on the hatch, he sits up tearing his coat in the process, He makes a noise of annoyance.

I edge forward against but the weight on my back stops me in place. His hands pry my fingers off the hatch and forces me to turn over. He looks annoyed, a knife in his hand hand, there’s no point in fighting no more.

“Your the first one here to cause me such a great deal of trouble catching you... you jumped me, stabbed me, and tore my favorite coat.... naughty little girl.” He whispers the last part, his expression changes to a snide look again

  
“Can you stop with the sweet talk and kill me already..” I hissed struggling beneath him, he grips my neck leaning down closely to me as I tried to lean away from him

  
“Where’s the fun in getting to the point... isn’t it better to toy with your food?” He whispers in my ear, annoyed with his closeness I shoved a hand against his face but he grabs both wrists in a fowl swoop holding them above my head obviously fed up with me

“Relax baby.. I’m not gonna kill you yet.” He whispers his lips hovering above me and his eyes closely observing my expression, I refused to give him a reaction because I knew that’s what he wanted out of all this. Shock, terror, and embarrassment. 

  
“Remember this kindness because after this I’m going to enjoy devouring you..” he murmured dragging a tongue up my cheek making chills erupt throughout my body

“See not even you can hide it.” He grins and climbs off me, he pauses at the door way 

“and don’t worry we can have more fun next time..” he winks and strides off leaving me to ponder what just happened for a second before crawling into the hatch. I’m not happy that he let me go, I’m unsettled by him and his actions mainly because I think from now on he’s either going to tunnel me or he was just teasing me either way I felt like I was in line of sight now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough ji-soon hak x reader fics yet? Fine I’ll do it myself. No seriously I have more to share probably tomorrow because I’m writing this before bed :).


End file.
